The Cellar
by DuncneyLover17
Summary: For months Courtney R. i trapped in a cellar with the man who took her-and three girls: Rose, Poppy, and Violet. His perfect, pure flowers. His family. But flowers can't survive long cut off from the sun, and time is running out...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

COURTNEY

Saturday 24th July 2010

Looking out of the window. I came face to face with the dull, grey sky. The heavy clouds made it look too dark for Courtney, but not even that could break my happy mood tonight. GCSEs were finally over, and I wouldn't have to take another exam until next year. I was celebrating my freedom by going out with my friends to a local gig.

"Hey, what time are you leaving?" my boyfriend, Duncan, asked as he let himself into my room and sat on the end of my bed.

"In about half an hour. Do I look okay?" I looked back at my reflection in the mirror and frowned. My hair never really ended up how I pictured it in my head. Duncan smirked and rolled his eyes behind me. "you know I can see you in the mirror, right?" I teased.

"You look beautiful. As always," he replied. "Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off tonight?"

I sighed. The social club where the gig was being held was barley a two minute walk. I could make it in my sleep. "No thanks, I'm fine walking. What time are you leaving?"

He shrugged. "Whenever your lazy brother's ready. Are you sure? We can give you a lift on the way."

"It's fine, seriously! Im leaving now, and if you're waiting for Henry to get ready, you'll be a while."

"You shouldn't walk alone at night Courtney."

I sighed again and slammed my brush down on my dresser it wasn't improving the look of my hair anyway. "Duncan, I've been walking around on my own for years. I used to walk to and from school every day and I'll do it again for sixth form. These-" I slapped my legs for emphasis- "work perfectly fine."

He smirked his pervert eyes flicking down to my legs. "Hmm, I can see that."

Grinning. I pushed him down on the bed and sat on his lap. "Can you put your overprotected boyfriend shirt away and kiss me?" Duncan chuckled as his lips met mine. We had been together for fourteen months and I was totally crazy about him.

I had started liking him when I was eleven and he had come home with Henry after football practice one day. Being so young, I thought it was just a silly crush-like the one I also had on Usher at the time-and didn't think anything of it. But when he still gave me butterflies four years later, I knew it was something more.

"You two are disgusting." I jumped back at the sound of my brother, Henry's, deep voice.

"I'm going now, anyway." I said, and pushed myself off Duncan. I gave him one last kiss and slipped out of the room.

"Bye, Mum, bye, Daddy," I called, and then slammed the front door shut behind me. I didn't wait to hear from them before I left.

I started along the familiar pavement, towards the pathway next to the graveyard. That was the only part of walking alone that I didn't like. Graveyards were a scary place, especially while I walked along the footpath. I felt uneasy, even after passing the graveyard. We had moved to this neighborhood when I was five, and I had always felt safe here. My childhood had been spent playing out in the street with my friends, and as I got older, I hung out at the park or social club.

I pulled my jacket more tightly around myself and picked up my pace. The social club was almost in view, just around the next corner. I glanced over my shoulder again and gasped as a dark figure stepped out from behind the hedge.

"Sorry dear, did I frighten you?" I sighed in relief as old Harold Fox came into view.

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

He lifted up a heavy-looking black bag and threw it into his wheelie bin with a deep sign. His skinny frame was covered in wrinkled skin, and it made him look as if he would snap in half if he bent over. "Are you going to the disco?"

I grinned at choice of word. 'Disco.' "Yeah, I'm meeting my friends there."

"Well, you have a good night and watch your drink. You don't know what the boys today slip in pretty young girls' drinks," he warned, shaking his head as if it were the scandal of the year.

I laughed. "I'll be careful. Bye."

"Goodnight, dear"

The social club was visible from Harold's house. I relaxed as I approached the entrance. My family and Duncan had made me jumpy. It was ridiculous. As I got to the door, my friend, Bridgette, grabbed my arm from beside me, making me jump. She laughed. "Sorry. Have you seen Gwen?"

My heart slowed to its normal pace. "Nope. Just got here."

"Damn it. She ran off after another argument with the idiot, and her phone's turned off!" Ah, the idiot. Gwen had a very on/off relationship with Trent. "We should fine her," I groaned. I had only just arrived and had hoped for a fun, chilled out evening with friends.

Sighing, I resigned myself to the inevitable-I would be spending the first part of the night looking for my overemotional friend. "Okay, which direction did she go?"

Bridgette gave me a flat look. "If I knew that, Courtney…"

Rolling my eyes, I pulled her hand and we started walking back towards the road. "Fine I'll go left, you go right." Bridgette saluted and marched off to the right. I laughed at her and then went my way.

I walked across the middle of the field, heading towards the gate at the back to see id she had through to the sports center. Though Bridgette said Gwen's phone was off, I tried calling it anyway. Of course, it went straight to voicemail. If she didn't want to speak to anyone then why were we trying to find her? Because you're her friend and she's upset.

I headed through the gate and across the field, to the back near the skate ramp. The clouds had shifted, creating a grey, swirling effect across the sky. A light warm breeze whipped across my face, making my hair blow in my face.

"Lily?" a deep voice called from behind me. I didn't recognize it.. I spun around and backed up, as a very tall, dark-haired man stepped into my view. My stomach dropped. Had he been behind between the trees? He was close enough now that I could see the satisfied grin on his face, and his neat hair blowing in the light wind. "Lily," he repeated.

"No, Sorry." Gulping I took another step back. I scanned the area in the vain hope that one of my friends would be nearby. "I'm not Lily," I mumbled, straightening my back and looking up at him in an attempt to look more confident than I felt. He toward over me, glaring down at me with menace in his eyes.

He shook his head. "No. You are Lily."

"I'm Courtney. You have the wrong person."

I could hear my pulse crashing in my ears. How's stupid to give him my real name. He continued to stare at me, smiling. It made me feel sick. Why did he think I was Lily? I hoped with everything that I just looked like his daughter and he wasn't some crazy weirdo.

I took another step back and casually searched around to find a place that I could escape if needed. The park was big, and I was still near the back, just in front of the trees. There was no way anyone would be able to see me from here. That thought alone made my eyes sting. Why the hell did I come here alone? I wanted to scream at myself for being stupid.

"You are Lily," he repeated.

Before I could blink, he threw his arms forward and grabbed me. I stared to scream, but he clasped his hand over my mouth, muffling my shouts. What the hell is he doing? I thrashed around, frantically trying to get out his grip. Oh God he was going to kill me. The tears poured from my eyes. My heart beat so fast that I thought I was going to pass out. He pulled me towards him, hard, and then spun me around so that my back pressed tightly against his chest. His hand was still covering my mouth. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back against his shoulder. I couldn't move or breath properly. I was going to die.

He pushed me through the gate at the back of the park and then through the field. I tried again to scream for help, but his palm stifled my cries. He kept whispering Lily over and over while he dragged me towards a white van. Oh God, I needed to get away NOW. I dug my feet into the floor and screamed so much that my throat hurt. It was useless though, no one was around so all I was doing was exhausting myself.

He tugged his arm back, pressing it into my stomach. I cried out in pain. As soon as he let go to open the van's back door, I screamed for help. "Shut up!" he shouted as he pushed me inside the vehicle. I hit my head on the floor while I struggled.

"Please let me go, Please. I'm not Lily, please," I begged, and gripped the side of my throbbing head. My whole body shook with fear, and I was gasping for breath.

His nostrils flared and his eyes widened. "Your bleeding. Clean it NOW," he growled in a menacing voice that made me tremble.

He handed me a tissue and sanitizer. I was so scared and confused that I could barley move. "Clean it now!" he screamed, making me flinch.

I lifted the tissue to my head and wiped away the blood. My hands were shaking so much that I almost spilled the sanitizer as I squirted it onto my palm and rubbed into the cut. The stinging caused me to clench my jaw. The man watched me carefully, breathing heavily and appearing repulsed. What the hell was wrong with him?

My vision quickly blurred as tears spilled over and rolled down my cheeks. He grabbed the tissue, careful not to touch the bloody part, and threw it on the floor. He cleaned his hands with the sanitizer before slipping the small bottle into his pocket.

"Give me your phone, Lily," he said calmly, holding his hand out. I cried harder as I reached into my own pocket, took my phone out and handed it to him. "Good girl." He slammed the back door shut, immersing me in darkness I screamed and banged against the door. A moment later, I heard the unmistakable roar of the engine and felt a rocking sensation as the van began moving. He was driving. Taking me somewhere. To do what?

"Please help me!" I shouted. I repeatedly punched the door. It was useless, but I had to try. Every time he turned a corner I fell against the side of the van, but I got up and continued shouting for help and banging on the door. My breathing turned to panting. And I kept gasping for breath. I didn't feel as if air was getting into my lungs.

He continued driving and with every passing second, I started to give up hope. I was going to die. The van finally came to a stop and my body froze. This is it. This is where he kills me.

After a few seconds, the door flew open, making me scream. He smiled and reached in, grabbing my arm before I had a chance to jump back. We were in the middle of nowhere. There was a large red brick house sitting at the end of a stone path, tall bushes and trees surrounded the field. Who could ever find me here? There was nothing here I recognized at all, I had no idea where he'd brought me.

I tried to resist as he pushed me towards the house but was too strong. I screamed loudly in one final attempt to get help, and this time, he allowed it, which was so much scarier-it meant that no one would be around to hear me.

I kept repeating in my head, ' I love you, Duncan' as I prepared myself to die and for whatever he had planned before he killed me. He pushed me through the front door and along the hallway, I didn't see much, because I was to busy struggling to get out of his grip.

He picked something up from a table then opened another door. I gasped as I saw a wooden staircase leading down to a cellar. I screamed again and pushed back, but he easily forced me inside.

He closed the door behind me, leaving me standing on the stairs and shaking violently. My eyes widened as I looked around. I was in a large room painted in a pretty light blue color. There was a small kitchen along one side, two brown leather sofas and a chair in the corner that faced a small television. There were three wooden doors on the wall opposite the kitchen. Everything was spotless. There was no mess anywhere. Four vases sat on the table; one held roses, one violet, one poppies. The forth was empty.

I collapsed on the step, grabbing the wall to stop myself falling. Down the stairs. I let out a startled cry as three girls stepped into view at the bottom of the stairs. One of them smiled sadly and held her hand out.

"Come, Lily."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Courtney

Saturday 24th July 2010

"Come on, Lily, it's okay," she said, still holding out her hand. I didn't move, though, I couldn't. She walked up the stairs towards me. My heart dropped and I pressed my back into the wall, hard, as I tried to get away from her. What did they want from me?

"I-I'm not Lily. Please tell him, I'm not Lily. I need to get out. Please help me," I begged as I found some strength and banged on the metal door.

"Lily, stop, let me explain," she said, and held her hand out again. Couldn't she see I wasn't going to take it?

I turned back and gasped at how close to me she was. She held her hand up. "It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." I couldn't stop the tears that steadily fell from my eyes. "Please, come and sit down and we'll explain everything." She motioned me towards the leather sofa. I looked at it for a minute while I thought through my options, and I decided I had to know what was going on so I raised my shaking hand and placed it in hers.

My body was tense; I felt sick and was still shaking. _Why didn't i just go with Jess and Ethan?_ I should've never walked through the park on my own at night. I should've listened to Duncan when he lectured me on going out alone; I thought he was being overprotective. Kindmapping were something that happened to other people.

"Okay, Lily-"

"Stop calling me Lily! My name's Courtney," I snapped. I wasen't Lily, I just wanted them to realise that and let me go.

"Sweetheart, you are Lily now. Don't tell him you're not, he'll get angry."

My heart sank, what did she mean i'm Lily now? "What's going on? Please just tell him to let me go." I sobbed.

"I'm sorry Lily but you can't go, none of us can. I've been here the longest, almost three years now. My name is Rose, it use to be Kayley. This is Poppy, she was Rebecca and over there is Violet and she was Jennifer before." What the hell? This is fucking crazy. She's been locked up down here for three years? Why had we never seen anything about any of them going missing?

"B-before what?" I croaked.

"Before Clover," She replied simply. (CLOVER IS CHRIS M.)

I shook my head, trying to make sence of what was going on. "Who's Clover? Please just tell me what's going on. What's he going to do to me?"

"We're to call him Clover; we don't know his real name. You need to do everything we tell you and you'll be fine okay. Never disagree with him and do not tell him your real name. You're Lily now, Summer doesn't exist anymore," she said, smiling apologetically. I started crying harder. i couldn't stay here. She put her arm on my shoulder and massaged it gently. "It's going to be okay."

"I-I want to go home. i want Duncan," i choked out between sobs

She shook her head, "I'm so sorry Lily. You should forget Duncan, trust me it's easier that way." Forget him? How could i forget him? Picturing his face was the only thing that was keeping me together right now.

"We need to escape. Why don't you try escaping?"

They all dropped their eyes on the floor. "Some have," Rose whispered sadly.

The blood drained from my face. "What does that mean?" I already knew the answer but I needed her to say it.

"You're the second Lily since I've been her, that's why you need to do what we tell you. Escaping _is not_ an option; neither is trying to kill him." She shook her head slightly and stopped talking, I got the impression she wanted to say more though. Who tried to kill him?

They all seemed to have given up hope of getting out of here but I wasn't going to. I will get out and be with my family again, I couldn't think that i would never hear Duncan tell me he loved me again. Wait I'm the second Lily? What does that mean? "W-what do you mean, i'm the second Lily?"

She took my hand and squeezed it gently, "There was another Lily, she was here a month before he found me. One night she tried to kill him but he overpowered her an..." she trailed off, taking a deep breath. "Just dont try anything okay?"

My heart was crashing in my chest. I didn't want to give up hope but it was so hard as this girl, who couldn't be older than twenty-three, was telling me there was nothing we could do. She'd been here for three years!

I gulped and asked the question i was most afraid of. "What does he want from us?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but i think he wants the perfect family. He chooses girls that he thinnks are perfect, like flowers." Flowers? Is that's the reason he renamed everyone after flowers? "He likes things that are pure and pretty, he cant stand mess or germs." That's why he was so disgusted when my head was bleeding and why this place smells like disinfectant and lemons. "We have to make sure the house is clean and tidy at all times, and we have to shower twice a day. He comes down to have breakfast with us at eight o' clock, we need to be showered and have our hair and make-up done ready."

"What? What the hell is wrong with him? He's fucking crazy!" I shouted, jumping up off the sofa. My legs felt like jelly and Rose easily pulled me back down. I didnt have any energy left.

"Dont ever swear in front of him, Lily please listen to what im telling you," she pleaded. "He brings us fresh flowers when the old ones die..." She stopped and flinched at something. She looked me in the eye and took a deep breath. "When he falls in love with you he will want to make love to you."

My heart stopped. I shook my head fiercely as my eyes started stinging. I jumped up again, this time i found the strength from somewhere. There was no way he was coming near me, i would rather die. "What? No! Oh God, i have to get out of here." I started running back up the stairs.

"Lily, Lily. shh stop it," Rose said frantically, grabbing my arm and pulling me back down the stairs. "You need to calm down before he hears." I was crying so hard and gasping for breath. My legs gave way but Rose caught me before i hit the floor.

"I need...I need to go home," I sobbed. My whole body was shaking with fear. i didnt want him anywhere near me. I had only ever been with Duncan and i wanted it to keep it that way. The thought of anyone else touching me make my skin crawl, especially him.

"I promise you will be okay but you _need_ to do what i tell you, im trying to help you Lily," Rose said firmly. It took me a few minutes but i managed to calm myself down a little thinking of Duncan. Rose was right; i did need to do what she said, just until i could figure out how to get out of here. There must be a way, it cant be impossible so i just needed to play along for a bit.

I let her carry me back to te sofa and wiped the tears from my face with a tissue. I opened my eyes and they were all looking at me. "Are you okay Lily?" Poppy asked, smiling weakly. It was the first time she spoke to me. I shook my head, i was definitely not okay. "Im sorry." She squeezed my hand comfortingly.

The cellar door swung open making me jump, my hear rate instantly picked up and my body started shaking again. He slowly walked down the stairs and under the light. I was able to get a good look at him. He had short black hair that was immaculately styled, not one strand of hair was out of place. He was quite tall but wasnt that build, he didnt look that strong at all even though i knew he was.

Rose took hold of my other hand and squeezed it reassuringly, i think she was trying to stop me from freaking out and doing something to make him angry. "Hello flowers, how is Lily settling in?" he asked, smilling at me warmly as if he hadnt just kidnapped me. What the hell was wrong with him? How can he just pretend like that?

Violet stood up and walked towards him, her face was red with anger. "This is wrong Clover and you know it. Shes so young, you need to let her go," she said quietly but her voice was firm. The smiled dropped from his fave, his eyes tightened as he grabbed her arm roughly. She whimpered in pain, "Clover please no." I pressed my body against rose, cringing into her side in the attempt to make myself smaller so he wouldnt notice me.

"You selfish bitch," he growled and slapped her across the cheek. She held her cheek and started crying as she struggled to get out of his grip. "How dare you say that to me after everything ive done for you. We're a family!"

Something in her snapped, her eyes turned cold and raised her head, spitting in his face, "We're not family you psycho," she screamed, trying to rip her arm from his grip.

He pushed her hard against the wall, making her fall down, and started gagging. "Get it off me now," he shouted frantically. I cringed back further and clenched my hand into fists to try and stop them shaking.

Poppy instantly jumped up, grabbing the tissues and a bottle of sanitizer from the table. She wiped his face and handed him the sanitizer where he squirted it on his trembling hand and rubbed it where Violet had spat. Rose had tears in her eyes as she watched violet carefully. They seemed to have a silent coversation and i really wanted to know what was happening.

He turned to face violet; she backed up slowly until she was pressed up against the wall again. Poppy moved to my side again and put her arm around me while Rose tightened her grip on my hand. They both had the same terrified look on their face.

He pulled a kinife out of his pocket, Poppy and Rose fliched at the same time. I froze and my blood ran cold. He was going to kill her. I didnt want to see what he was about to do but i couldnt look away.

"No please Clover im sorry, please dont" she begged, holdingher hand out in front of her. He shook his head, breathing heavily. His eyes were dark and cold, there was no emotion on his face other than rage.

He took a step forwards, almost smiling at her; it sent chill down my spine that someone could be so cold and evil. I couldnt see the knife as his back was to me but i saw his arm push forward. Violet made a choking sound and fell to the floor. I tried to scream but no sound came out. Rose and Poppy put both of their arms around me as we huddled together. I was crying uncontrollably. I'd never seen anyone die before.

He turned around to face us. "Clean this up now." He looked at the small pool of blood on the floor in disgust before practically running up the stairs and out of the cellar.

Rose and Poppy ran to Violet as soon as he was out of sight but i still couldnt move. "Oh God, shes dead." Rose sobbed as she checked for Violets pulse. She lightly brushed her fingers over Violet's face, closing her eyes and kissed her hand. "Goodbye Violet," she whispered.

Poppy had her hand pressed over the stab wound, trying to stop the bleeding but it was no good, bright red blood poured out violet, running down her body. The pool of blood was increasing the size by the second.

"Poppy, get a body bag and the cleaning supplies," she said in a small voice. My eyes never left Violet's face. He'd murdered her in cold blood. My vision blurred as tears poured from my eyes. Could I get out of here?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Courtney**

 **Saturday 24th july 2010**

Rose and Poppy picked up Violet's body and carefully laid her in the body bag. Even though they struggled to move her, they never asked for my help. There was no way i could have helped them if they asked anyway. I couldn't move but i was aware that my whole body was trembling. They moved in tune, and i realised it wasen't the first time they had to stuff a dead person into a bag. How many times had they 'cleaned up' after his murders?

My eyes fixed on Violet. She looked peaceful, as if she were sleeping. Of course, I knew she wasen't. Rose zipped the bag up and i sagged in relief, mentally thanking Rose for creating the plastic shield between Violet's still face and my eyes.

"Goodbye," Poppy whispered, and placed her hand over where Violet's heart would be.

I watched in horror as they stood up and grabbed a bucket and mop. _They're really cleaning up the blood._

The water in the bucket quickly turned pink as it mixed with the blood. My stomach turned when Poppy lifted the mop to rinse it, a string blood stretched between the floor and the sponge pad and dripped back to the floor.

A horrible strong metallic smell filled the air. I gagged and pressed my fist against my mouth. As quickly as the blood pourd onto the floor, it was gone again. They were fast but thorough, not one spot was left uncleaned. _How many times have they done this?_

If it wasn't for Violet lying in the bag in the corner of the room you would have never known someone had just murdered in this room. That was the scariest, most horrific thing i had ever witnessed and they just cleaned it all up as if they were mopping muddy footprints.

"He'll be back after he's had a shower to get her body," Poppy said wiping a tear from her face.

"How many people has he...Had he k-killed?" I whispered, still staring at the bodu bag in shock. I didnt even recognise my own voice, it was so hoarse. I held my breath as i waited for their reply.

Rose lowered her head and replied, "Since I've been here, he has killed eight."

i shook my head in disbelief. That many. "What? How does her get away with it?" How could he even get away with killing that many people?

"The girl he _chooses_ are usually living on the streets. If no one notices they're missing then no one would suspect anything," Rose said, tucked her hair behind her ear. "I fell out with my family when i was sixteen, we had never been close. Shortly after my eighteenth birthday, i left home. I had been living on the streets and in hotels for ten months when Clover found me. I've been her almost three years now." I was stunned. Tears trickled down my face and dropped to my lap. "Please don't cry, Lily, it's not that bad down here." Not that bad! He had _kidnapped_ us. He was keeping us locked up in his cellar. He would rape us when he' fell in love' with us, and if we dare to fight back he would kill us. _How the hell is that not that bad?_

"Please don't look at me like that, Lily. i know what you're thinking but if you do what he says everything will be fine. He'll treat you well."

"Apart from _raping_ me you mean!"

"Don't call it rape in front of him." She warned.

I looked away from rose. I could't believe what she was saying. How could she think this was okay? She couldn't have always been like that. There must have been a time when she hated him as mush as i did. _How long did it take for her to become brainwashed?_

Poppy and rose got up and walked to the kitche area. They started talking in hushed voices. I didn't even try listening even though i knew it was about me. My heart felt like it was trying to brust through my chest. I was so terrified of _him_ coming back down here.

 _Someone will find me soon._ I wasn't on the streets. I had a family and friends, people that would know i was missing. Soon enough the police would be called and they would start searching. I wonder who would be the one to realise first? my parents when i didn't return home? Or Duncan when i didnt answer or reply to his texts?

Squeezinf my eyes together, i tried to push the image of Duncan' broken face out of my head. I couldn't even think about my parents. Gulping down the rising lump in my throat and pressed my fingernails into the palm of my hand. _Don't cry._

"How long have you been here, Poppy?"

She half smiled and walked the few steps from the kitchen table back to the sofa. Sitting down beside me, she squeezed my cleched fist. "Just over a year. Mine is a similar story to Rose's. I was living on the streets when he found me, and i was eighteen too."

"Why me then? It doesn't make sence!" I shook my head fiercely, feeling anger rise inside me. "My family will look for me. They'll find us." They had to.

"Maybe," Poppy said, and gave me a weak smile. She didn't have to believe me. I knew they wouldn't just give up. i was _not_ spending years down here like they had. I would never get to the point where i thought this wasn't that bad!

A noise at the cellar door made me jump. My heart leapt and my stomach turnred over. He was coming back. I couldn't hear anything until the door handle turned and the door was pushed open. Why didnt i hear him outside? The air left my lungs as if i had been pucnhed in the stomach. Soundproof. We couldn't hear anything out there, and no one could hear us.

Rose stood up and walked to the bottom of the stairs to meet him. How could she stand to be anywhere near him?

"I'm ordering pizza for dinner," he announced. "I think we all deserve a treat tonight, and we need to welcome Lily to the family properly." My stomach turned again. Family. What the fuck was wrong with! He turned to me and smiled. "Lily, we usually get two margaritas, a pepperoni, and a barbecue chicken. Is that okay with you? I can order something else if you'd like?"

I stared at him in shock. Was he Seriously disscussing dinner with Violet's dead body on the floor in a bag? He was sick, evil, and twisted. I didnt want to talk to him, ever. Poppy nuged me discretly, prompting me to answer him. Taking a shaky breath, I replied. "T-that's fine.."

He smiled. "That perfect then, i knew you would fit in well. I'll go and order now, it won't be long."

Without another word, he bent down and scooped Violet's body up into his arms. It was clear from his face that Violet was heavy. He pressed his lips together and walked up the stairs slowly with her. The cellar door had been unlocked the whole time he was down here.

I watched in horroe as the door closed behind him and locked. "W-what?" i mumbled. My eyes stung where i had been too stunned to blink. This was a dream. It had to be. Things like this didnt happen to me.

Poppy smiled. "It's going to be okay"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The only way this could ever be okay would be if i got out soon. I felt sick. Even the thought of eating made me want to throw up. There was no way i would be able to eat fucking pizza! The images of the knife puncturing through Violet's chest, her falling to the floor, the blood pumping from the wound, and the blood sticking to the mop, ran through my mind on a loop.

I sobbed and curled my arms around my legs. "Shh, Lily, dont cry." Poppy sobbed.

"I want Duncan." I cried, hiccuping as i tried to catch my breath.

"Dont do this to yourself Lily. You need to forget everyone. It'll be easier. I have."

"I cant forget him. I need him."

I woke up to someone lightly shaking my arm in an annoying way that i was so used to. I smiled and looked over, expecting Duncan to be griinning back at me. I gasped when i saw the long dark brown hair and blue eyes. It wasn't Duncan i had woken up to, it was Rose. How could i have fallen asleep!

Gasping in shock and the realisation that all this wasn't just a horrible dream, i shoved myself back against the sofa.

"Sorry i scared you, Lily. Clover's here with the pizza," she whispered. "Come, sit with us." I stopped breathing, my lungs felt as if they were being crushed. Could i sit with him and eat? Did i have a choice? Rose put her hand on my shoulder and nudged me forwards."Here, you sit next to Poppy."

My body tensed as i sat down at the table. He was opposite me and sat there as if nothing was wrong at all. To him this _was_ normal. The realisation was like being slapped in the face. This is his normal.

The oak table was covered in a bright white cotton tablecloth and a fresh vase of white lilies. The pizza had been removed from the boxes and piled on two large serving dishes either side of the flowers.

"Help yourself," He said, and gesturing to the food with his hand. He made it sound like i had a choice, but the steely look in his cold eyes told me i didn't. He wanted us to eat as a family, and i didnt want to find out what he would do if i refused.

I reached out and took the slice that was closest to me, quickly retracting my hand so i was as far away from him as possible. He gave me a warm smile his eyes glowing now. I dropped my eyes to my plastic plate and nibbled at the end of the pizza.

While Rose and Poppy discussed what we would be cooking for dinner for the rest of the week with him. I forced down a few bites in silence. The food felt alien in my stomach. i gagged every time i swallowed the mushed up food.

Rose held her hands up, gaining my attention even though she wasn't looking at me. "Oh Clover, before i forget, we're getting low on boooks again."

He nodded his head. "I'll get you some more."

"Thank you." She smiled and sipped her water. I wanted to scream at her. _How can she not see how fucked up this is!_

"Right, thank you for your company tonight girls. I'll see you in the morning," he said, and rose from his seat. "Have a good evening."

My body froze as if it had been locked in a freezer for days. He leant over and placed a kiss on Rose's Cheek, and then Poppy's. _Not me, please not me._ I could hear my pulse smashing in my ears and bile rose in my throat. He bowed his head towards me and turned and walked away.

I let out a big sigh of relief. I couldnt let him touch me. He stopped on the top of the stairs and unlocked the door. I dint take my eyes off him as he left the room and locked the door from the other side. I wanted to make sure he had really left.

Rose and Poppy got up gathered the plates together to clean up. There was only one of him and three of us. We could overpower him if we worked together. Had they tried that before, or were they always scared? I wasent even sure if Rose would want to.

"Come and watch a film with us," Poppy said. I looked up at her and realised they had cleaned everything away and Rose was now sittinf infront of the TV.

I joined them on the sofa and stared at the screen but couldnt take anything in. Wrapping my arms around my legs, i sunk back in to the sofa to try to make myself disappear. Nothing felt ral anymore. Hours must have past because Rose switched the TV off and they both stood up.

"Lily?" Poppy said in a soft voice, as if she were speaking to a young child. "Come on, we need to all get showered and go to bed. I'll show you the bathroom, you can go first." She led me to the bathroom and gave me some pyjamas. Whose pyjamas were they? Violet's?

She left me to it. There was no lock on the door. I wished there was so i could shut myself in here and stay away from them all. Turning the shower on, i ran my hand under the water until it warmed up. Why was i doing this? _Because he could kill you without question._ Stripping out of my clothes. I stepped into the shower and sunk to the floor. I started crying, gasping for breath as my cried turned hysterical. I gripped to my hair and closed my eyes as my tears mixed with the hot water.

Eventually i forced myself to get out of the shower and get dressed. Crying wasent going to get myself anywher, and i didnt want any more attention that i was already getting. I wrapped the towel tightly around myself and opened the bathroom cabinet. I notice straight away that there were no razors, in their place were twon boxes of waxing strips. Nothing in the cabinet could cause any damage-to anyone.

Closing the door, i made the mistake of looking at myself in the mirrow screwd to the front. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy. I looked like i had been in a scrap with a cage fighter. I spun around, not wanting, not wanting to see how awful i looked any longer and pulled the pyjamas on.

"Are you ready for bed?" Rose asked as i walked back into the room. I nodded in response and wrapped my arms around myself. "Okay, I'll show you where you'll sleep." She led me into the room beside the bathroom. The walls were painted light pink and the furniture was white, there were four single beds with pink quilt covers and pillows. On the bedsides tables were identical light pink lamps. It all matched too well, like it was decorated for quadruplets. 'This one is yours," She said, and pointed to the bed against the wall on the left. Mine.

I was too exhausted to argue, so i numbly walked over to the bed and climbed under the cover. Closing my eyes, I prayed sleep would come soon and take me away from here. And that when i woke up, it would be in my own room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Duncan's Pov**

 **Saturday 24** **th** **July 2010**

It was almost three o'clock in the morning and we been driving around for hours. Henry's words had been swimming around my head since he received that phone call from him mum, 'Courtney's missing'. _Missing._ Courtney didn't go missing. My brother Theo, was driving slowly through the streets. It was pitch black out and the dim street lights barley lit up the fucking ground below them. We could have missed her a thousand times because we couldn't see, but I couldn't go home and do nothing.

"Duncan, you okay?" Theo asked. That stupid question was shot at me about every ten minutes. _Of course I'm not fucking okay!_

"No," I mumble in reply. Where was she? Courtney didn't run off, she wasn't the type of person to run from everything. She was strong willed and stubborn. She always stayed and sorted any problem out as soon as it happened. That was the reason we never argued for more than a few minutes, she wouldn't let it go on for long.

"We'll find her soon, bro."

"Yeah." I agreed with him, but I wasn't so sure. I hoped we would more than anything but there was a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me something had happened. I didn't ever want anything to happened to her. "She could be anywhere by now." It had been over seven hours since she disappeared and there wasn't one trace of her so far.

"Summer wouldn't fun off," Theo said.

My heart dropped. "That's what im afraid of. She wouldn't run off, so someone must have her." Or done something to her.

"Don't do that, Duncan we don't know anything yet." I didn't know, that was true. But I _did_ know Courtney. "Do you want to carry on and go into town or turn back and go the other way?"

"Other way." Bridgette said she had gone left at the social cub. We had checked there before coming this way, but we could have missed something.

The police had people out looking around the area where she was last seen, but because she hadnt been missing over twenty-four hours they were reluctant to put too many officer into it. Apparently, a load of neighbours had stared their own search and were going door to door, hoping that someone would have seen something. Everyone except Courtney's mum, Dawn were out looking for Courtney. Dawn was told to stay home in case Courtney turned up or called.

I pulled my phone put of my pocket and checked it for the million time-no missed calls. I sighed and held down number two, to speed dial Courtney's phone again. It started to ring and I held my breath. _Please answer, Court._ My heart dropped when it went through to her voice mail. "Babe, please call me back as soon as you get this. I just need to know you're okay. Im going crazy. I love you, Courtney." I hung up and clenched my phone in my hand. _This is bad._

We drove through the nigh and into the next morning. My eyes stung where I was so tired. As soon as the shops opened, Theo bought some food and energy drinks. I hadn't been home or to Courtney's since we got that call at the nightclub. "I'll pull over here and we can check the back fields and the park by foot." I told Theo. He nodded, stuffing the last of his sausage roll into his mouth.

"You sure you don't want anything to eat?"

I shook my head as I pulled up in the car park besides the church. "Not hungry. Let's try the park first." He nodded and got out of the car. I walked off ahead. "Courtney," I called out. Of course, she wasn't going to be here. If she were she would have been found by now. "Come on, Theo," I shouted over my shoulder. He didn't seem to have the urgency I had, he wasn't in love with her.

With every passing minutes she was missing. I was lost. My stomach felt as if it were turning over and over and that sick feeling wasn't going away. "Duncan," Theo shouted. "What about there?"

I looked to where he was pointing. The overgrown footpath between that ran besides the park and between acres of farmland and fields. I nodded and walked over to the gate. The park had been searched a lot, the overgrown path wouldn't have been searched thoroughly enough in the dark.

"Anything?" I asked Dawn, as I walked through the door after Theo. We had found nothing. No trace at all.

She shook her head and whispered, "No." her eyes were bloody shot and puffy.

The remains of smudged make-up stained her cheeks. "The police are starting a proper search today, though. They'll find her." She nodded her head as if she were telling herself that, convincing herself.

"Right, im going," Courtney's dad, Mark, announced. He stopped as he saw me. "Oh, Duncan. Nothing?" I shook my head. It was as if she just vanished. Mark sighed. "I'll be back later," he said, and gave Dawn a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Are you hungry?" Dawn asked, staring into space. "Your mum's making food, I don't know what."

"Thanks, Dawn," Theo said. "Why don't we go through to the kitchen." He led her through, as if he was taking care of a young child.

I didn't want to hang around, I just wanted to find out what the plan was and get back out there. Us sitting around eating wasn't going to get Courtney back. "Theo, Duncan," my mum, Emma, gushed, throwing a tea towel down. "Sit, sit"

I shook my head. "I just want to know what I should be doing. Is someone coming to sort a proper search out?" Surely, the police had a plan rather than just sending everyone out looking randomly.

"They've already been, sweetheart," Mum replied. "They're starting with a thorough search of the area they believe Courtney last was-"

"How do they know that, though?"

"Know what?"

"Where she was last seen?"

Mum shrugged. "Im not sure, a combination of the direction she went in, where a young girl would go, and how long it was before Bridgette called Courtney and noticed she wasn't answering to work out how far she away she was likely to be. I don't know exactly.

"So they're just guessing? They don't even know Courtney and they're guessing where she would likely go to look for her fucking friend?"

"Duncan, calm down," Theo ordered.

"No, fuck this!" who the hell were they to decide that? They didn't have a clue and now Courtney could be anywhere if she didn't magically go the way some profile said she was likely to! They were concentrating a search on a small area, where she might have been, yesterday!

I stormed out of the house. I didn't know where I was going but I had to get out. My girlfriend was missing and I had no clue where she was or how to find her. And It didn't seem like the police had the slightest clue where to start either.

"Duncan!" Theo shouted. I heard his footsteps getting louder so I knew he was following me. "Wait up." He grabbed the top of my arm and swung me around. "You cant just go running off. Look, im going to the village hall, that's where the search is based. Come with me and we can ask as many questions as you have before we get out there."

I sighed and my hand over my face. "Theo, what if she's…" _Dead._

"Don't. she's. fine."

"You don't know that," I exclaimed. My heart was racing. "Its been hours and no ones heard from her. She never goes off and-"

"Duncan, stop! This isnt helping Courtney. She needs you, so quit the bullshit and do something to help her."

 _He's right._ I nodded. My eyes stung but I refused to cry. I did need to be strong for her and falling apart now wouldn't get her back. "You're right." I sighed, and my heart dropped. "I just cant loser her," I whispered. As cheesy as it sounded my biggest fear was losing Courtney – in any way. I loved her more than anything in the world. To me, she was perfect.

"You wont lose her, but you have to stop this shit now."

"Let's go then."

Theo smiled and unlocked his car. "Here." He handed me something wrapped up in a sheet of kitchen roll. A bacon bagel. "Eat." I got in the passenger side and forced myself to eat. Every bite made me want to hurl but Theo was right, Courtney needed me, and I had to be strong for her.

"She's okay, isnt she?"

Theo nodded. "She'll be fine." She'll _be_ fine. He didn't think she was fine now, but she would be when we found her? Where was she? I should be able to tell. I love her so shouldn't I just know what was wrong?

"What do you think's happened?"

"Duncan, don't do that, you'll drive yourself crazy." It was too late for that. "Okay, we're here," Theo mumbled under his breath, and pulled into a tight parking space, the only one left. The place was full. Were all those people here to help us?

I got out and walked to the village hall. When I walked into that room with all the search related maps and whatever else they had, It wouldn't be real – too real. I gulped and followed Theo through the door.

The main hall was heaving with people. Right at the front was a long stacked with maps and high visibility vest. A picture of Courtney was pinned to a board beside the table. My heart dropped into my stomach. I took a deep breath and walked towards the police officers.

Above Courtney's picture were the words. ' _Missing 16 year old Courtney Rodriguez'_


End file.
